Three Days
by redex
Summary: TakuyaSaki. It took three days to convince him to stay, and one more to tell his parents.
1. i

A story of love in three parts and the future.

* * *

**Three Days** _by _**Redex**

**

* * *

**

There were three days in which Hiiragi Takuya's life was shifted.

On the first, he woke up in the morning, ate the breakfast that his mother made for him (eggs and toast) and did a phone interview in his father's study before going for a run.

He had hoped that running would clear out his head as it usually did, but it wasn't working very well lately. Even as he ran he couldn't help but think of the work waiting for him at home, the weight training in the afternoon, team practice in the evening, a meeting that night.

It was work, all of it. And so, he changed his route and headed down a newly familiar street with bad sidewalks and finally stopped, catching his breath on the steps that lead to _his_ apartment.

He was there, as usual, except for when he went on walks, or visited school to let them know he still existed. It bothered Takuya a little bit that he was still a high school student, but that never stopped him.

He pressed him against the wall and ground against him, letting out a bone-shaking sigh into his neck. This was the only thing that would let him relax. The smirk, bright eyes, a tongue darting out to moisten lips. Strong, thin, musician's hands slid around his waist, lifted off his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

Lips murmured along his chin.

"I want you."

"Obviously."

That was when they had sex.

Afterwards, Takuya took a shower. When he got back out, he was still naked, sprawled over the bed. Silently, he headed for the door. He had things to do, places to be, people to meet with.

Before he knew it, a hand slid along the lower part of his back as Asakura Saki, him, stepped into the doorway.

"You stay. I'll make lunch."

Takuya's mouth opened and shut again as he waited for the excuses to come, but they didn't. Finally, he was forced to nod and pull off his coat and sat down at the table. Certainly, he had things to do, but they did not seem to pressing when he was sitting in Saki's little hole in the ground and watching as the black butterfly tattoo between his shoulders shift as he moved.

When the smell of frying meat filled the room, Saki turned to ask him something and froze. Takuya had moved without meaning to, stepping behind him, sliding his hands down to Asakura's hips, pressing his clothed front against his bare back. His breath whispered against his neck and his lips pressed quivering against his skin.

"What are you doing to me?"

Saki slowly lowered the pan and turned off the gas of the stove before turning in his embrace and cupping his face with his hands.

"I think the real question," he murmured, eyes half-lidded and hips pressing gently back against him. "Is what are you doing to yourself?"

Something strangled and torn in his chest whispered passed his lips as he bent and kissed him. He poured his heart in, brows furrowing and feeling the movement of their lips together intimately. He didn't know what this was.

No woman or girl had ever sucked him in like this. Saki was _beautiful_/ to the point of heartbreak, and he made everything just... slow... down. Takuya didn't understand why. He was a high school student for goodness sake! Only a few years older than his little brother, if that.

The pot clattered against the stove as Asakura leant back against it, dragging Takuya down with him lazily with an arm slung around his neck.

"Do you want to do it again?" he smirked, watching as Takuya's eyes shifted down his bare body and then back up to his face.

"No."

Takuya broke away and shook himself mentally. His hands burned to get back to that skin, but his head was full of complications and questions, and going back home and getting back to his routine would at least put off answering some of the questions drifting around his head.

"Yes."

He didn't _want_ to leave him, though. Didn't want to loose the peace of mind that he only got with kholed eyes were watching him, soft skin within touching reach. With him, Takuya was calm. His brain stopped thinking of the next thing and the next thing on the schedule and everything in the world. If there wasn't anything other than Asakura Saki in the world, he could easily spend his life here.

Takuya realized that the way he felt about him was the same way he felt about basketball. And that couldn't be right, could it?

"I don't know," he sighed finally, defeated and frustrated.

There was something in his look, something tired and sad and old.

"Don't go."

And Takuya looked at him and sighed again and smiled, knowing he couldn't leave.

"Fine. Are you cooking or what?"

There was a hesitant smile hidden by the sinuous motion of hips and arms and tongue.

He wanted to pretend, for a while, that he could stay here. He could spare a few hours.

* * *

I just met a girl named Blue Jean. (Move on to the next chapter, or critique) 


	2. ii

**Part Two**

* * *

Hiiragi Takuya first knew something was wrong when he woke and the sun was shining brightly in on an angle that proved it was after his usual time.

Then he noticed that the room he was lying in was not his own. It took a few seconds for his body to notice.

The final thing that promised he had not fallen asleep in his own room was the thin, boney shoulder lying under his cheek. That scent of skin could only belong to one person. He couldn't think of anything else that smelt like him except for the cologne he wore.

Takuya managed to get out of bed without waking the slight guitarist and padded through the silent apartment, looking around him curiously. It was not often that he was left unattended in this small space. More often than not, the only time he spent here was fucking Saki.

When the doorbell wrung he was startled away from his probe into the shelf containing all of Asakura's records. With a sudden desire not to have him woken in such a rude way, he grabbed his pants and pulled them on before padding to the door and opening it a crack with the chain still on.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light from the dark and covered basement rooms, but once he did he only found cause to wince. It was one of his little brother's friends. The teacher-slash-guitarist. He searched desperately for a name.

"Kondu-san?"

"Close," the older man said with a hesitant smile. Takuya mentally cursed the man's good nature. "Kondo Yuki. Ah, erm, is Asakura-kun in?"

Takuya actually contemplated saying no and shutting the door to go back to the pleasant dream that was left behind him, but politeness took over. This Kondo must either know Asakura well enough to know that he wouldn't be getting up before noon unless nagged, or didn't know him at all.

"Yes," Takuya sighed, shutting the door a little to slide the chain off the door. "Just a minute."

And that was how Asakura ended up leaving Takuya in his apartment alone while he went to practice.

Takuya, surprisingly to himself, did not even contemplate going home, despite the no doubt immense pile of work waiting for him. Instead, he pulled on his sweatpants from the day before and one of Saki's rock-concert t-shirts and went for a run.

This time he idid/i feel good afterwards, and, feeling quite pleased with himself, attempted to make rice and vegetables and only ended up scalding himself with hot water.

Saki kissed it better when he got back that evening, and fell asleep on his shoulder while they watched a movie on TV.

When Takuya looked down at a rumpled teenage boy with flickering light on his face and mascara-ed eyes he wondered what the hell ihe/i was doing with his life, wanted to do with his life.

He turned off the TV and slid down the back of the futon, curling his arms around his chest and blowing dark black hair out of his face with puffs of air. The simple warmth of resting like this... He wished it wouldn't fade.

* * *

Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do... (move on to the last day, or review me, please!) 


	3. iii

**Day Three**

**

* * *

**

The concert had been fantastic. Takuya thought he may have had just one drink too many, but he wasn't _drunk_, per ce, just a little twisted.

Their tongues were tangling even before they got in the door, fighting for dominance. When he heard the door slam behind them, Takuya grabbed his hands and forced his arms above his head, pressing his body against the hallway wall.

Saki fought back, his usual self-satisfied smirk touching his lips, hips pressing forward, searching him out... But he was knocked roughly back, banging his head against the wall. The haze of lust drifted into the background of his gaze.

Takuya didn't know what was wrong with himself, but he knew he couldn't just keep living like this. He knew he wanted this boy, achingly so, but he also wanted basketball. Wanted fame, wanted a challenge, wanted his family, wanted to win.

He nipped at Asakura's soft, well taken care of lips.

"You take care of what takes care of you," the musician had said once, sliding a finger over glossy lips to smooth the make up. Now...

"I want you," Takuya whispered huskily, pressing his body's full, tall length against it's opposite. "I want you forever and mine."

The surprised look did not suit Saki's face. His eyes melted and he looked almost scared.

"Okay."

His whisper surprised them both.

-

If there was any heaven outside the basketball court, it had to be hidden in Saki's body. Takuya moaned deep and he plunged in, folding over to rest his forehead against a sweaty shoulder. It would only get hotter.

And it was hot, searingly hot. His heart was pounding fast, but not in the same way as usual. He didn't just want to forget all of his work and pain, he wanted to shape himself to fit him, wanted to melt and shift and fit into every crevasse and niche.

Saki hissed between his teeth and mumbled something in frustration as he lifted his hips back towards Takuya, pressing them even closer together, making the flower in Takuya's chest bloom a little more.

He rocked slowly, agonizing for them both, bringing tears to both their eyes, not that they would admit it. Their lips fumbled together as Saki threatened to climax, tossing his head back feeling the searing brand of Takuya's kisses hold on his pulse as his mind blanked and the white fuzz that came with cocaine, a big show, snow, and sex covered him like a blanket.

Takuya made the last few pushes, burying his face in the crook of a neck and shuddered, spilling all of himself, everything, drained dry, into Saki.

Still crying a little, he pulled his softened penis out slowly and reluctantly. His body fit here, so why couldn't his soul?

Saki's arms wound around his neck, holding his head against his chest. An unusually chaste kiss was placed on his ear as the sweat-clinging hair was brushed away from his neck and forehead.

The smile that he got was hesitant and sweet.

"Okay?"

Takuya nodded and held on tight. He was held back the same way.

"Maybe I should move in?"

* * *

Talking like Monroe and walking on Snow White. (Move on to the epilogue, or review me! I always appreciate it.) 


	4. epilogue

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

Hiiragi Takuya watched his father with more than the usual apprehension. Asakura and Hiiragi the senior were eyeing each other with the ferocity of bulls. But where Saki sneered under dark eyelashes, Takuya's father bared his teeth and fair growled.

He was twice a failure, he was sure. Gay, and not only gay, but with such a misfit?

At least his mother liked him, not that that would have any weight on his father's decision.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen last May."

"Name again?"

"Asakura Saki."

Takuya's eyes ran between them like watching a tennis match as the inquisition continued. When dinner came, it was a relief. At least then they could be silent while doing something. Hitonari kept sending him glances down the table, and Takuya wished desperately that he had told him before hand. He had a feeling that his little brother needed this.

It was a long night.

Saki's cigarette's smoke was ripped and taken away, dispersed, by the night wind.

"It wasn't that bad," he said finally, sneaking a glance at a silent and sullen Takuya. "At least he didn't yell. My parents always used to yell."

Takuya glanced back at him, hands carefully placed on the leather wheel.

"Did you notice that he didn't speak to me at all the entire time?" he asked, irritable.

"He'll get over it. You can tell he prizes you above anything."

The slight bitterness in Saki's voice made Takuya reach out to grab the back of the younger boy's head, catching in the gel-studded spikes, forcing his head forward a little. Asakura smiled, even if the wound was not gone away. He always did. The hand slid down the side of his head and rested on his cheek. They had stopped at a light.

He tilted his head, eyes almost closed, heart beating noticeably. His lips and teeth caught hold of the tender flesh of Takuya's hand, tongue sliding out to taste salt and skin. Pressing a soft kiss, he looked Takuya straight in the eye.

"You really are staying, aren't you?"

Takuya's smile was half a grimace, but what smile there was, was true.

"It's too late to back out now."

It was too late from the first.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review and critisize me, or I'll never get better. 


End file.
